Where True Darkness Lies
by Kureru Elric
Summary: ONESHOT M just to be safe. An unexpected kidnapping leaves Yami and Yugi in the clutches of someone they never hoped to see again. Can they escape before one loses the other? Puzzleshipping 2 OC's mine no stealing!


**I felt the strange urge to start a Puzzleshipping story while listening to "Faint" by Linkin Park. Weird, I know, but inspiring none the less. **

**The idea itself had been stuck in my head for a while now. Like I've said before, plot bunnies are breeding under my bed, so one night I got into it and BAM! An idea for a Puzzleshipping story popped into my head. Enjoy the end result.**

**Warnings – it's depressing. I'm a cruel, cruel person (Yugi's just so easy to abuse!) No lemon, fangirls. Sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER! – The plot and the OC's are mine, but nothing else is! And unfortunately it will stay that way.**

**NOTE: I know that I might get questions on this, so I'm going to clear one thing up – I made Malik (as in YAMI MARIK!) the bad guy because no matter how hard I try, I can't make the villain Bakura. I love him too much to make him a really bad guy capable of torturing Yami and Yugi-chan like that. So Malik is the bad guy. Oh and just another thing, Yami Marik is MALIK! Not MARIK! Marik is the light! There, I'm done.**

* * *

**Where True Darkness Lies**

* * *

There is a place in the middle of Egypt, about a mile away from the center of Cairo, where there is a hideout. It's a dark and damp place with multiple cells and torture rooms. No light dares to venture down and the only thing keeping the place lit are the multiple small candles that line the damp stone walls. Deep inside this place, a man named Malik sits on a make-shift throne and gives the orders about what to do with the multiple prisoners gathered there. His guards are there to carry out those orders.

In one of the multiple cell rooms, there is a large cell with two boys inside. They are identical, but not exactly the same. Their hair is three different colors, which are onyx, crimson, and gold, and it sticks up wildly in different directions. One boy is small and young with amethyst colored eyes, while the other is older with ruby red colored eyes. The sit in the corner of the cell, the smaller wrapped in the older one's arms. The smaller boy shivers in both fear and cold, and the older boy tries to keep him warm and calm. Both wear nothing more than a four-sizes-too-big shirt and some pants, and both articles of clothing are tan in color. And very dirty. They boys themselves are covered in dirt.

The crimson-eyed boy gently ran his fingers through the other's hair. "It'll be alright," he whispered.

"I don't know…" the small boy said back. "We've been here for so long and nothing's happened."

"I know, Yugi," the older boy said. "I can't tell you what's about to happen, but whatever does happen, I promise we'll get through it. Together."

"Thanks, Yami…" Yugi said quietly. He let Yami shift their positions so that they were both more comfortable on the hard stone floor. As Yugi's breathing slowed out showing Yami that he was asleep, Yami picked him up and set him on the only small bed in the cell. Sitting on the edge and watching Yugi sleep, Yami thought back to what had happened to them.

They had been exploring around Egypt after the Ceremonial Duel, which left Yami with his own body instead of going to the Afterlife. Yugi had been so happy to have his yami with him, and Yami was happy to stay with his hikari. They had decided shortly after arriving back in Domino City to take a trip back to Egypt, just for fun. They had been walking along the outskirts of Cairo when someone had grabbed Yugi. When Yugi started struggling, the person knocked him out and went after Yami. Yami fought harder, but he too was knocked unconscious and taken to where they were now.

Malik had come to "visit" them in their cell once they woke up. He laughed and explained to them how he was still around even after Yami had happed Marik get rid of him. He told them that he was "going to have fun with his new toys" and then left, laughing as Yugi latched onto Yami's arm, seeking comfort from him.

Yami vowed to never let Malik hurt Yugi. He had fallen in love with his hikari's bright smile and warm personality a long time ago and it hurt his heart to see him like this. He ran his hand lovingly through Yugi's hair and smiled as Yugi twisted his head and pushed into Yami's touch.

A sudden loud clanking noise that signaled the door to the cell room being unlocked made Yami draw his hand away. He turned to bravely face whoever was coming in. Three guards entered, their armor shining in the low light. "The one called Yugi is to come with us," the tallest one said.

Yami glared at them and stood up, holding his ground against those who were obviously stronger than him at the moment. "Never," he said boldly.

"I refuse to waste my time with you," the guard said. "I'll say it one more time. Give us the one called Yugi."

"Over my dead body." Yami's glare increased.

"That can be arranged," one of the other guards said. He layed a hand on the sword at his hip, but the tallest guard held out a hand to stop him.

"We are not here to kill. Master Malik wants them alive. And right now, he wants Yugi. We'll just have to take him by force."

Yami's eyes grew wide. 'They wouldn't dare!' he thought. But it was hopeless to try to defend anymore, for the three of them had barged into the cell and were trying to pull Yami aside.

"No!" Yami shouted. "I won't let you!"

His voice caused Yugi to twitch a bit in his sleep. As Yami continued to shout, Yugi weakly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. He shot up in bed.

"Yami! What's going on?" he asked. Seeing that Yugi was now awake, Yami's eyes grew fearful, and he tried to push his way over to his hikari, but to no avail. One of the guards grabbed Yami's arms and wretched them behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain. The other two walked over to Yugi, each taking a hold of one of his wrists and pulling him to his feet. Yugi screamed in pain and fear, kicking his legs as he tried to get free of their hold. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Yugi!" Yami pulled against his restrainer, trying to get his arms free. "Let him go, you bastards!" His words earned him a strike to the back of his head, which hurt like hell but didn't knock him out.

Tears had begun to fall from Yugi's eyes. No matter what he did, the two men wouldn't let go of his wrists. They began to drag him out of the cell. He managed to wretch one of his arms free from their hold, and he reached out towards his yami desperately. "Yami, help me!"

"Mou hitori no ore!" Yami pulled and pulled, but no matter how hard he tried, the man wouldn't let go. Another blow to his head made his legs give away, and when the man finally let go, he fell to the ground, too weak to move.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi sobbed harder at the sight of his yami on the floor. His strength, too, gave away at last, and the two guards managed to pull him out of the cell. The third followed behind them and locked the cell door, leaving Yami inside. Yugi's screams and sobs echoed off the stone walls as he was led out of the room.

Yami raised his head and stretched his arm out, even though Yugi was already gone. "Yu… gi…" he moaned. His head throbbed in pain and he passed out right there on the floor.

* * *

Yugi was kicking and screaming for the guards to let him go. They carried him down the hall away from the cell he shared with Yami and threw him into a big room with nothing but a stone table in the middle. Yugi layed on the cold floor, his tears soaking into the stone. The door slammed shut and locked. Yugi pushed himself onto his knees, not quite sure what to do.

Minutes later, the door was thrown open again, causing Yugi to jump. His entire body filled with fear when none other than Malik walked into the room. "Hello, Yugi," he sneered. "We're going to have a little fun." He smirked, showing off his pointed teeth. "Or at least, I'm going to have a little fun."

Yugi was frozen to the spot. As Malik approached him, he could do nothing but scream.

* * *

Yami woke up some few minutes later. His head hurt like hell and his vision was a bit fuzzy, but he remembered clearly what happened. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He shook his head until his vision cleared. He rose to his feet and stumbled over to the bars of his cage. He gripped onto the bars and looked out. There was nobody there save for the guard that stood next to the door. It was completely quiet, which was why the sudden loud noise started him into almost falling over.

"What was that?" he asked. He didn't expect the guard to answer until he did.

"Master Malik is trying to get information out of the other prisoner." he said.

"Information on what?" Yami asked, confused. The guard shrugged.

Another loud noise that sounded faintly like a crash followed by a scream hit Yami's ears. Scarred, he said "What's Malik doing in there? What's he doing to Yugi?"

Again, the guard shrugged. "I wasn't there when he was talking to the men who took him. But… whatever it is, it's not good."

Yami gripped the bars to keep himself from falling. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he wondered to himself.

"Because if it was you, then Yugi would be left here all alone." The guard left his spot by the door and came to stand in front of Yami.

Yami, though, wasn't so welcoming. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"I don't believe in what Malik is doing. I'm only here because he threatened the people I care about." He stuck his hand out for Yami to take. "My name's Gavin, by the way."

Yami shook his hand weakly. "What can you do to help us?"

"I made a friend here who's situation is similar to mine. He will help with whatever I come up with to get the two of you out."

Yami nodded. "You'll have to tell Yugi the same things you've told me when he comes back."

"He won't be coming back."

Yami and Gavin turned to look, and Yami's heart sank when he saw another armed guard walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He didn't want Gavin in trouble for talking to him, but Gavin was smiling.

"Yami, this is my friend, Joseph," Gavin said. "Joseph, what did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounded like." Joseph stepped further in and stood by his friend. "Malik doesn't plan for Yugi to come back into this room."

"No…" Yami whispered.

"Where's he going then?" Gavin asked, equally concerned.

"Malik didn't get anything out of Yugi-"

"What was he trying to find out?" Yami interrupted.

Joseph looked at him. "He wants the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami sighed with relief. "He won't find it," he said. A few days before they left for their trip to Cairo, Yugi and Yami had decided to leave the puzzle in the hands of Seto Kaiba for safe keeping. They knew that nothing could get to the Puzzle not that it was in Seto's possession. He vowed to keep it safe for them until they came back.

"Well, he still thinks that Yugi might talk. He didn't get anything out of him today, so he's putting him in another room to think before he questions him again."

Gavin interjected "What room is he in?"

"Down the hall to the right, about 15 or so rooms on the left side, there's a nicer room with a bed and a table. Yugi's in there. I'm the only one other than Malik who has a key." Joseph said, pulling the little gold key out of his pocket.

Yami was glad that Yugi was safe, but a sudden question began nagging his mind. "What did… how did Malik attempt to get the information out of Yugi?"

Joseph looked him straight in the eyes, his green eyes filled with sadness and pity. He didn't have to say anything; Yami understood. And his legs couldn't support him anymore, so he fell to the ground, unable to concentrate on what was going on around him.

* * *

Yugi sat curled up in a ball in the corner of his new room. He couldn't stop the tears from coming, no matter how hard he tried. A tray of food sat on the table, but Yugi didn't want to touch it, and the room had a bed in it and it looked very comfortable, but Yugi didn't want to go near it due to the horrid "what if's" going through his mind. And who could blame him? He had had a horrid day and just wanted it to stop.

Malik's idea of "playing" was forcing Yugi onto his back and having his way with him. Yugi felt dirty and broken once it was over, and his only thoughts were directed towards Yami. He silently begged Yami to forgive him. Yami didn't know it, but Yugi had fallen in love with his dark. Yami made him feel safe and secure, and to be taken from Yami like he was… it was too much. Yugi wanted his first time to be with Yami, and now he was crushed.

He stayed in the corner of the room until a guard unlocked it and came inside with a tray of food. He sat it down next to the other one and sighed. "You aren't going to get better unless you eat something Yugi," he said. He walked aver and knelt down in front of Yugi, who tried to push himself farther into the wall.

"I understand, Yugi. But if you want to see Yami again and leave this place, you have to keep up your own strength." the guard said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't," he murmured. "And how… how do I know I can t-trust you?" The mention of Yami had made his eyes begin to water.

The guard brushed a stray tear off of Yugi's face, ignoring the flinch that passed through the smaller boys' body. "You may not trust me now, but you will need to if my friend and I are going to get you and Yami out of here."

"Who a-are you anyways?"

"My name is Joseph. My friend Gavin and I are willing to help you get out because we don't like what Malik is doing." Yugi flinched again at the mention of his rapists' name. "We were brought here against our will and we want to help."

"How?"

"I will tell you once we figure that out. Until then, you must be brave. For Yami's sake," Joseph smiled at him. "If only for Yami's sake. Will you trust us?"

Yugi debated saying no, but Yami's smiling face entered his mind. He wanted to stay with Yami forever. He nodded to Joseph, who picked him up and set him on the bed.

"I'm almost sure that Malik won't do anything to you while you're in this room. So you can sleep here instead of on the floor." He pulled the blanket over Yugi's shoulders. As he turned to leave the room and lock the door once more, Joseph looked over his shoulder and said "Have a good sleep, Yugi." The door clicked shut, and Yugi drifted off to sleep, visions of his yami in his dreams.

* * *

Yami sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Gavin and Joseph had both left a while ago and a new guard sat in their place. Yami was thinking about a possible plan to get him and Yugi out. He could do anything out loud due to the guard he didn't recognize, so he sat and thought.

He was out cold when he was brought here, so he didn't know where the exit was, but he was sure that there was only one. He didn't know for sure where Yugi was, so he had to rely on his new friends to get him out of this place.

Speaking of…

The door to the cell room opened and a guard walked in carrying a tray of food. "Open the cell," he said to the guard on duty in the room. Yami smiled but hid it quickly when he recognized Joseph's voice. The other guard unlocked Yami's cell and Joseph stepped inside. He bent down and placed the food on the bed beside Yami.

"I've spoken to Yugi," he whispered in Yami's ear. "And Gavin has figured out a plan. We'll come back to talk to you tomorrow night, and the plan will commence the night after that." Yami nodded and Joseph stepped back. He winked at Yami as he left the cell room. The door locked and the guard reassumed his position, and Yami couldn't help but smile.

{The next night}

Yami felt like he had been waiting forever. The guard had yet to leave his post, and if he didn't leave then Gavin and Joseph wouldn't be able to come in and talk to him. He was getting sick of sitting on the edge of his bed with nothing to do. He began to wonder if they were taking a long time because they were talking to Yugi right now. 'It's possible…' Yami thought, fidgeting.

At last, the door creaked open and a new guard came to take the old one's place. After the old one left, the new guard took off his helmet and approached Yami, unlocking his cage. "You're late Gavin," Yami said, standing up.

"I know," he said. Something in his voice made Yami freeze. "We had a setback while trying to get Yugi out."

"Is he alright?" Yami asked, panicked.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but paused when both men heard footsteps running towards them. Both froze, but relaxed when Joseph poked his head into the room. "You had us worried there Joe," Gavin said with a laugh. "Did you manage to get Yugi out of that room?"

Joseph nodded, but Yami noticed the sadness on his face. Turning a bit, he used his back to push the door open, because his hands were full with Yugi's body… who's face made it apparent that he was in pain. Yami nearly snapped, but he was silenced by Gavin's hand over his mouth. Yami pulled on his hand trying to get free, but Gavin only gripped tighter. "You have to stay calm Yami!" he said.

"Gavin's right," Joseph said. "But you don't need to worry. Yugi's fine, but thanks to Malik he won't be able to stand for a day or two."

"He didn't-!"

"You're right, he didn't **(A/n: GOTCHA!)**. It was just another one of his interrogation attempts. This time the magic equation was a knife and Yugi's leg." He shifted Yugi's body so that Yami could see the wrappings on Yugi's left leg. Yami held out his arms, and Joseph put the sleeping Yugi into them. "We're still getting you out tonight though."

"How?" Yami placed Yugi's head on his shoulder and cuddled him closer.

"We'll just sneak you out through the front door. As of now, we are the only guards left in the tomb. We'll wait a little longer and then sneak you out. Once out, get yourselves to the hospital. Ra knows Yugi's going to need it." Gavin said.

Yami looked down at Yugi. He seemed to be on the verge of waking up as he was shifting in his sleep. "Okay," he said. "Just let me know when it's okay to leave."

Minutes passed, with each of their new friends sticking their head out of the door way to see if there was anybody there. Finally, Gavin waved his hand for them to follow and left. Yami ran out after him with Joseph taking up the rear.

Gavin led the way to the entrance. He pushed the large wood trap doors up and motioned for Yami to go up. Yami stepped off of the stairs and onto the stone on top of them. It was late at night, so only the full moon lit the ground.

"This is as far as we take you," said Gavin. "Cairo is a mile in that direction." He pointed to Yami's right.

"Good luck," said Joseph.

"Thank you for all that you've done." Yami shook both of their hands and ran, hearing the door close behind him.

Yugi stifled a soft moan as he opened his eyes. The was wind hitting his arm and leg. He knew that he wasn't underground anymore, so where was he? He looked up and saw the concentrated face of his yami staring at the ground ahead of them. "Yami," he said weakly. "Where are we?"

"Aibou!" Yami skidded to a halt and looked down at Yugi. "You're awake! Don't worry, we're not in the tomb anymore. We're almost to Cairo, and once there we'll get you to the hospital, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Th-there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I love you too Aibou."

"H-how…?"

"Did I know what you were going to say? I knew you loved me." Yami had started running again. "It's because I love you too. I have for a while. That's why I chose to stay with you."

Yugi gazed up at him, tears shinning in his amethyst eyes. Yami loved him back! He couldn't have been more happy. "Thank you," he said.

Yami just smiled. Things would turn out right, he knew it.

* * *

**I swear to Ra above, if you tell me I rushed the ending, I'll murder you. I was desperate to get this over with! It's been sitting unfinished on my laptop for MONTHS! Plus I have a cold and am not in the mood for taking my time.**

**I don't think I'll be doing oneshots anymore. They're too hard! D:**

**Oh well, please R&R!**


End file.
